In related art, as a light emitting apparatus provided with a semiconductor laser, a packaged light emitting apparatus such as a can package and a frame package is widely used. For example, in a light emitting apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, a semiconductor laser is mounted on a first substrate in a laid posture. A second substrate having a depressed portion that forms a sealed space is connected with the first substrate so as to cover the semiconductor laser. The second substrate has cleavage, and a front end surface thereof is a cleavage surface. On the front end surface, a light guide hole for guiding light from the semiconductor laser to outside is formed. In addition, to the front end surface, a light extraction window made of a transparent glass plate is attached. With this configuration, package downsizing and high airtightness are achieved (paragraphs [0028] and the like in description of Patent Literature 1).